Snowfall Over Vale
by Macdutton
Summary: Elsa has always feared her powers. Not for what they could do to her, but for the danger she poses to Anna. She takes her last chance to protect her sister. She becomes a Huntress. (Rated M for planned chapters.)
1. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own Frozen or RWBY. They belong to Disney and Rooster Teeth respectively. Thanks to FrickFractals on Tumblr for the idea and outline.**

* * *

"_ANNA!" I screamed, reaching out futilely, trying to catch the young redhead I loved so dearly. As if obeying my wishes, power reached out with me, racing towards her._

_Horrified, I saw that my semblance was not in the form of snow for once. It was ice. Sharp, dangerous ice._

_I knelt where she had fallen, hot tears stinging my face. "I got you Anna. It'll be okay. Anna…"_

I shifted uneasily, rousing myself from the nightmare before untangling myself from the covers. There wasn't a night went by that I wasn't forced to relive that memory. Striding over to the mirror, I looked at myself. Little had changed since the previous day. Same dark circles under icy blue eyes, the same pale skin and short alabaster hair, mussed from sleep. The same danger staring back at me, just as it did every time I glimpsed my reflection.

Moving slowly, exhausted even if I had just woken up, I showered and dressed, revelling in the feel of the cold shower. Once ready, I began to exercise. It had taken me a while to figure it out, but I understood that I felt better, both physically and mentally, if I got a decent amount of exercise every day.

Going through general fitness exercises, I had just reached press ups when a knock came at my door. Freezing, I waited. Would it be my parents? Or was Anna here again? My insides crawled, knotting at the thought of my sister. How could I face her? How would I _ever_ be able to face her?

"Elsa, honey? Are you up?" I sighed in relief. My mother.

"Yes mum," I called, standing up before I moved to unlock the door.

Once I opened it, she and my father slipped quickly inside and closed the door behind them. Glancing between themselves, the seemed to decide on something. It was as though they were steeling themselves.

"Elsa," my mother began. "This isn't healthy. This… isolation."

I stared at her. I knew I shouldn't, my gaze tended to make people uncomfortable. Tired, hollow eyes surrounded by dark, shiny bags did not make for the most settling thing to be focussed on you. "What other options do I have?" I asked her. Because, really, what else _could_ I do?

"Well…" My father trailed off, seemingly unsure of how to continue. I looked to him, knowing that the pleading was visible in my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. It was better not to feel but… I'm only human.

"Elsa, we've approached an academy and-" His words faded, my mind elsewhere, racing at a hundred miles a second. An academy? As in, the places like Beacon where Hunters trained? As in the places where having insanely dangerous powers was actually a _good_ thing?

I slowly came back to the world around me, realising it was snowing. Damn. Oh, Dad was still talking. "-Signal."

I forced myself to speak. "S-sorry, what? I… zoned out." He sighed.

"Honey, Signal Academy have said they'll accept you onto their two year Hunter crash-course. It starts next week, so you'll need to decide today." He said it gently, waiting until he finished to brush the snow from his shoulders.

I considered. I actually thought about it, weighing the pros and cons for all of about three seconds before I gave my answer. The only answer I had any right to give.

"Yes."

You'll be okay Anna. I won't be a danger to you ever again. I'm leaving.

* * *

A week later, I found myself stood just inside the door, my bag weighing down my body. My mind was barely supporting the weight of the past and future. All the pain of history, all the pain that could come.

"It's okay Elsa," my mother said quietly from behind me. "You'll be fine." I turned my head to look at her, somewhat happy that I'd taken the time to put makeup on this morning. It would never cease to amaze me how much better I felt when my sleep issues were less visible. People didn't flinch when they saw my face…

"I know. Goodbye." I walked forwards, out of the house and into the snow. It was unseasonal, almost a month before the snows normally came, but it eased my mind a little. I'd always loved the snow. Soft flakes of such incredible complexity and intricacy.

Rapidly, the snow became heavier until I walked in the midst of a blizzard. The suffocating airborne ice shrouded the streets in driving curtains of blinding white, reducing visibility to almost nothing, yet still I walked. Others would struggle, blinded by the flurries, frozen by frigid air. That was what happened to _normal_ people.

I sighed, quickening my pace. I might not be bothered by cold, but if I didn't hurry I would be late.

* * *

Pushing open the main doors of Signal Academy I sighed, feeling the wall of heat wash over me, leaving an unpleasant, prickly feeling. The cold was nice while it lasted, but nothing that good can last for very long.

Moving to the reception desk, I announced my name and purpose, then waited. Apparently I would be paired with another new student, some kind of young prodigy.

A surprisingly short time later, I heard the rapid patter of footsteps approaching. Looking up, I beheld a young girl approaching. She looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen. Hell, she was younger than Anna!

Before she had even reached me she was talking loudly and happily. "Hi! I'm Ruby, it's so cool that we're going to be training together, I can't even wait to start, I was so amazed I got onto this programme, 'cos, you know, I'm really young, but I'm really good and-" she paused for breath. I was impressed. Rambling for that long, at that volume with a single breath? That was one hell of a pair of lungs. "-and I know you're going to be amazing as well, because you're like, really pretty and your hair is white and it's SO COOL, I mean, not cold, more like awesome and…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

I simply stood for a few seconds. She was so much like Anna. I shook myself mentally. She _wasn't_ Anna. I hadn't hurt her yet, and I wouldn't. But she still wasn't Anna…

I forced a smile onto my face. "Hi Ruby. I'm Elsa. And I'm looking forward to training with you as well." The smile I got in return was so bright and happy, I was a little stunned. Had I forgotten that much about emotions?

* * *

**A/N: Right! Okay, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews are greatly appreciated and will be hoarded lovingly. I hope I got across that Ruby is basically a squirrel with ADHD on speed. And you haven't even seen her on sugar yet…**

**Yeah, I imagine that I'll be making Elsa quite the damaged character. Depression, insomnia, auto-mutilation and various other issues are on her horizon, so if these upset you, you may not want to read further.**

**I hope you don't mind that it's written in first person. I just find that I enjoy writing from Elsa's point of view. If you notice issues with the story, continuity, grammar, spelling etc, give me a bell. I'm tired as hell so this has probably got more than a few. Anyway, if you've got this far, go grab yourself a cup of tea, pat yourself on the back and read something better. I recommend Naruto Genkyouien by Daneel Rush, or Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality by Less Wrong. And Arendelle's School for Boys and Girls by frostbittenDesire, because it's awesome if you need a Frozen/Elsanna fix that isn't painfully depressing.**

**Anyway, that's it, I'm out.**


	2. Weapons

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own RWBY or Frozen. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Disney respectively.**

* * *

"Elsa!"

The high pitched greeting woke me from a troubled sleep. Blearily, I turned to my left to find…

Ruby. Just like I did every morning. I could swear she didn't sleep at all. Or I would, if I hadn't spent enough nights awake to know that her snoring sounded like a chainsaw.

Dropping my head back onto the pillow I groaned. Another bad night. "Morning Ruby," I mumbled, not yet ready to face the day. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" she yipped, almost disgustingly happy. "But we're going to be late to see Qrow if you don't get up soon." That drew another sigh. Qrow. The dusty old man who had been assigned as our tutor.

Dragging myself out of bed, I showered and dressed, quickly disguising the bags under my eyes with some makeup, before deciding to try something new. Purely on a whim, I'd bought some purple eyeshadow. May as well use it…

After dragging my hair into a sloppy braid, I left the bathroom and dressed, pulling on a blue long-sleeved shirt and asymmetrical, pale blue skirt. Satisfied, I told Ruby I was ready and we set off, the young girl flitting around me using her semblance. Her actions seemed to leave a trail of rose petals falling to the floor in my wake, an effect I loved, though to tell her would probably result in her following me around doing it even more than she usually did. I got the feeling that the novelty would wear thin rather quickly.

"So," the man rasped. "You girls are my latest project? Interesting, very interesting." He moved around the small office, seemingly to regard us from every angle he could.

Ruby and I stood in the middle of the room, a few feet apart. We were both nervous, but I felt that the dark haired girl was much more excited than myself. Although, that was a given. She was altogether too enthusiastic, regardless of the situation.

"Now, I shall warn you ahead of time. I have never been a broadly skilled hunter. My skill lay in a single weapon, and a rather eclectic one at that." He looked at us beadily as he moved to sit behind his desk. Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out a black object that rapidly unfolded into a large scythe, which he hammered into the floor between us. "I was the only one of my generation to choose to wield this form of weapon, as they have always been frowned upon."

At our confused looks he elaborated. "In battle, scythes, and their wielders, tend to be dangerous. Powerful, and capable of killing Grimm with an ease that few other weapons could replicate. Yet the price, is the risks posed to your teammates. Weapons this unwieldy, and with this large a cutting edge make you something of a hazard to be _anywhere_ near." A pause. He seemed to be considering. "I will offer to teach you to use this weapon," the words seemed forced. "It is against my better judgement to teach any my skills, but I believe you two may be capable."

The beady eyes seemed to bore into me as he asked, "Do you accept?"

* * *

"Relax. You can't force this, just let it flow." The instruction was barked, seemingly in exasperation. I gritted my teeth, but slowly relaxed, letting the tension drain from me.

Moving quickly forward, I wove the simple farming tool through the complex forms I had been taught. For once they felt… smooth. I slid through the stances and moves carefully at first, but as the feeling became more natural I allowed myself to speed up.

Soon, I was tearing through the techniques, my mind seeing a Grimm torn to shreds with each strike, every step bringing me within reach of another enemy.

As I drew to the end of my forms, Qrow began to clap slowly.

"I think you're ready Elsa. I think you're ready to forge your own weapon." The solemn mood was broken after a few seconds by Ruby glomping me. Trust her…

* * *

I moved rapidly through the kata, my scythe seeming to shear through the air, as though begging to cut something real, but settling for empty atmosphere. My motions were relaxed, letting the huge weapon propel itself, I was simply guiding it.

I sped up to a point faster than Ruby could manage without her semblance, carving swathes of death through the imaginary hordes of Beowolves and Ursi. Nearby, Ruby practiced her own, more acrobatic techniques, both of us under the careful watch of Qrow, leaning on his own weapon.

Calling us both to a stop, he bid us to sit down in front of him. We had been studying under the man for almost six months, and in that time both Ruby and I had learned much. Not just how to wield a scythe, but tactics, tracking, Grimm anatomy and various other topics that a Huntress may find useful.

We had finished forging our weapons almost two weeks ago and had done nothing but drill with them since. It had been exhausting at first, but the training had begun to show. We could both continue to fight for almost an hour straight now, an impressive feat given the weight of our weapons.

Speaking of the scythes, I considered my own. It was large, bigger even than Ruby's insanely complex monstrosity, yet it was far simpler. In the end, we had both settled on fitting our weapons with long barrels and high calibre rounds, in essentials creating sniper rifles. Past that, the weapons differed somewhat. My own was white, with an icy blue blade almost the length of Ruby's entire weapon. Although initially unwieldy, I had learned to use the added reach and mass to drive my strikes in with more force, as well as to chain them together, spinning rapidly to avoid over-balancing.

"I told you that I would ask you an important question once you were both comfortable with your new weapons. Do you remember?" Qrow asked us looking pointedly at Ruby. Her blank look really said it all. "Anyway," he sighed. "That question is simple. What are their names?"

I looked at him, nonplussed. Name? Why was naming my scythe important? A chuckle escaped him as he looked at me, seemingly reading my mind. "Naming your weapon _is_ important Elsa. That weapon will remain with you for many years. It is an extension of yourself, but more than that. Your weapon must become the closest thing to your heart. More than any friend, teammate or even lover. That weapon is your life."

I looked down at the blade resting across my lap, considering. Slowly, a name came to mind. It seemed… fitting.

"I see you have both come to a decision. Ruby, would you like to share?" Qrow was looking interested now.

The small girl was staring at her weapon, seemingly lost in it's shape. "Crescent Rose." She looked up. "Because she's beautiful, but deadly. She has gorgeous petals and painful thorns." Ruby paused, seemingly embarrassed, but she ploughed on, "And if she's going to be so close, then she should have my name too, right?"

Qrow smiled at his young protégé, his eyes distant. "Yes. She should at that." He turned towards me, not bothering to voice the question.

I stood and turned away, beginning to walk back to the Signal dormitories. Casting a look over me shoulder I told him, "White Lady."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, Elsa and Ruby training under Qrow. I actually struggled quite a bit in choosing Elsa's weapon. I could see her as being most likely to wield something like a rapier, but that really **_**would**_** make her too much like Weiss, a major risk. Probably OOC, but hey, I make no bones about my piss-poor writing. Anyway, can you not see Elsa with a frickin' great scythe that makes CR look like a little hand tool?**

**On the name, look up the White Lady. She was a Celtic goddess of death, found in most Celtic mythologies. I was looking at Norse names, but I kept coming back to the White Lady, so I decided I might as well go with my instinct.**

**Something I forgot to mention last chapter. I'm messing with timelines and ages. Elsa is 15 when she goes to Signal, and the age gap between her and Anna is only going to be one year in this story, not three. If it was that large, the idea I'm working with just wouldn't be feasible. I was actually considering making them non-identical twins, but decided to keep Anna younger. It should work out better that way anyway.**

**If you notice any issues, please tell me so I can sort them.**

**Anyway, That's it for now. Tune in next time for some death, pain, and probably a bit more of Elsa's fracturing mental stability.**


	3. News

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own RWBY or Frozen, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Disney respectively.**

* * *

I had always hated emails. I rarely received them, and when I did, they tended to be dull things, devoid of useful or interesting news. Some days, however, I truly despised the things, and today was one such day.

I generally checked my inbox when we broke for lunch, sitting with Ruby in the canteen or, when I could drag her away from the promise of cookies, in the grounds. Ruby and I had chipped together to get a Scroll, since neither of us could work out a reason to buy one each. Neither of us used it enough to warrant having one each, yet access to one certainly made things easier.

I was just waiting for the email program to finish receiving updates when a characteristic ping informed me that someone had sent me a message. Looking closely, I saw that it was from Anna. This puzzled me, as we usually exchanged correspondence only through the messages our parents sent to me. Tapping the message, it opened and I choked on my drink as I read it.

"ELSA?! What's wrong?" Ruby demanded, panicked by my reaction.

"M-my parents…" Tears began to form in my eyes, blurring the text on the small screen. The colours seemed to desaturate as I continued to look, and it took me several seconds to realise the screen had frosted over, making it even more difficult to read. The shock must have nudged my semblance, pushing it out of the iron grip I had held on it for the last few months.

Looking up at Ruby, I saw her wary eyes. Glancing around, I realised I was slumped in the centre of a large icy circle, furniture, trees and grass coated in thick white frost. Climbing to my feet I made to run, no idea in my mind as to where I was going, or even why. Maybe I thought that running home would change things. That if I went back, I would find things the way they were meant to be. My parents coming home from their jobs, Anna sat at the kitchen table doing her homework, or getting ready for some sports competition or another. I would wake up and find that the whole series of events since I had left was a dream.

The terror I was feeling was obvious and barely contained. I cast about, my eyes skimming over the rapidly spreading ice until I was brought back to reality. Ruby had bowled me over in a hug, her speed completely overcoming the ice that would likely have impaled anyone else.

"It's okay Elsa," she wept. "It'll be okay. You've still got me, you've still got your sister. You're not a-alone." She barely choked out the last word. Her reaction brought me to full awareness. Had she ever acted like this before? What caused this? I realised how little I actually knew about the bubbly girl I had lived with for nearly a year, and guessed she had lost a parent as well. Maybe both.

Hugging her tightly, I allowed myself to cry into her shoulder. It had been so long since I had… let go like this. Allowed myself to relax and _feel_.

* * *

It took a long time, but eventually we both calmed down enough to sit up and take stock of our surroundings. We both blinked, staring at the wintry landscape, the icicles hanging from the trees and hundreds of feet of ice coating the ground, sheathing the buildings in a blue-white cocoon.

Reaching down, Ruby picked up the discarded Scroll and began pointed out a paragraph I hadn't seen before. Reading quickly I gasped, rocking backwards and feeling my control slip again. Menacing stalagmites of ice shot up around me, luckily missing the girl sat on my legs.

"Anna? She can't… why would she want to?" I shrieked, terrified beyond measure. Anna couldn't become a huntress. She was too happy. Too young and naïve. Too much like Ruby.

Ruby scrunched up her face as she read the script. "I want to hurt the things that hurt mum and dad. And I want to find you again Elsa. I don't want to be left alone."

Trickles of tears slid down my face as snow began to fall from the sky. Winter had come early again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Three in as many days. I think I've blown my own mind with this. This is it for a few days though, I'll be buys during the week so don't expect much for a while.**

**With regards to timelines, Elsa is just barely 16 at this point. I may add some little scenes to support this as a side-story. Ruby throws Elsa a birthday party, anyone? Anyway, that puts Anna at 15 and Ruby at 14. Anna will be going to an Academy next time on a one year crash course and will discover something interesting.**

**This'll be coming back to cause problems for Elsa later, so be prepared for the imminent breakdown. If angst, auto-mutilation (both physical and emotional) and similar themes aren't your thing, you may want to stop reading.**

'**Til next time.**


	4. Top of the Cliff

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own RWBY or Frozen.**

* * *

"Oh my god, Elsa, you're going to love Yang! She's going to Beacon this year as well and she's really funny, except when she's not and she's really pretty and-"  
"Ruby," I sighed. "You're doing it again."

"Oh, sorry, you know I just keep talking when I get excited, or confused, or happy or-"

"Or when you so much as smell sugar. Or feel any kind of positive emotion." My voice was somewhat long suffering, but I couldn't really blame the hyperactive girl. I was excited to be going to Beacon as well, especially after our acceptance. A little known fact is that entry tests do not _strictly_ have to be done individually. Few people bother testing as a pair as most haven't worked enough with another student to be capable of fighting together.

Fortunately for us, Ruby and I had never really trained apart, so when Qrow told us that we were going to be depending on each other to pass, it wasn't _too_ much of an issue.

* * *

"_So, you are that dusty old Qrow's prodigies?" The words were warm and faintly amused. I looked up at the white haired man who wore a pair of sunglasses that looked as if he had broken them a dozen times over. "It is most unusual to have a dual examination, but I look forward to your displays."_

_I shared an apprehensive look with Ruby. Practice was one thing, actually fighting under pressure would be… not that different actually. Qrow was not averse to threats of bodily harm, starvation, removal of amenities such as blankets. Or carrying through with those threats._

_About three hours later we were both collapsed on the floor, trying to catch our breath. The forest was coated with ice and rose petals for miles around, great gouges visible in the ground and trees. Many of the great arboreal plants had simply been hewn down._

"_Well, that was certainly… informative." It turned out the head of Beacon was annoyingly cryptic. And insanely fast. Our task had been to hit him and we had failed miserably. He hadn't even spilled his damn coffee!_

"_I think we can accept you two. You showed admirable skill, especially given your choice of weapons." Looking up I saw him frowning. "I never expected that man to pass on his style but… I can't argue with the results." He no longer seemed to be talking to us, he was staring at his cup and mumbling to himself. "I also find your semblances interesting." I stiffened. "Ruby Rose, you move at speeds I have seen only once before, a rather incredible feat. And you, Elsa." He paused. "Your power is truly terrifying to behold." A small smile graced his face, transforming it. "Beautiful, but dangerous. I hope you can maintain such control as you displayed today." I simply stared. Control? Had he _noticed_ the blizzard that I had caused?_

_He began walk away, towards the school. "I shall look forward to seeing how you progress at my school," he called back to us, waving slightly._

_I simply grinned at Ruby. "Another win for TEEEAAAAM REAPER!" I sighed. The girl really knew how to kill a good mood._

* * *

We finally reached the docks and boarded the airship to Beacon. We were barely through the doorway to the passenger deck when a scream of, "RUBY!" hammered into me like a physical force. Looking up in shock, I beheld a tall, voluptuous girl with a wild mane of golden hair running at me. Correction, at the small, dark haired girl next to me. Stepping aside, I avoided being trampled, secretly impressed that I had only chilled the air in my shock, not produced any ice.

The sisterly reunion was actually rather adorable, if I ignored the colour Ruby had turned in her asphyxiation. Tapping the blonde on the shoulder I decided to save my friend. "Excuse me, Yang. I think you may be choking your sister."

"Oh my god! Ruby I'm so sorry!" Wow. She really was like an older version of Ruby. I had to wonder though. Did Yang have anything to do with the burn marks around Ruby's arms and back? The placement would fit…

Shaking myself slightly, I smiled in response to Yang's loud greeting. "So! You must be Elsa, the crazy pretty ice girl my sister has been going on about! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Yang. I've heard a lot about you. Probably too much," I mumbled the last sentence, causing Yang to grin.

"Yeah, Ruby does talk a lot. It's kind of annoying sometimes, but you get used to it. You've been putting up with her for two years, I'm sure you must have learned to deal with it." She beamed. Obviously Ruby's talkative nature was a family trait.

I tuned back in to the blonde's words, realising she had resumed her verbal outpouring. "-and we might be on the same team, and I can be with my little sister, and I can see the crazy awesome ice stuff and-"

"YANG!" Ruby whined.

I giggled, covering my mouth. They really were as bad as each other. The conversation continued on mostly inane topics as we continued on, a report on the White Fang vaguely audible in the background. Mostly, I just stared out of the window, looking at the buildings dwindling below.

"-gross! Yang, there's some on your shoe!"

"Get it off, get it off!"

Looking around I saw the two girls going crazy because a blonde boy had thrown up. Lovely. Raising my hand, I froze the splashes of vomit solid, so that nobody would get it stuck on the bottom of their shoes. I didn't consider the fact that most people slip on ice. I was reminded of this small detail when the blonde came back past and went head for heels.

"Sorry," I said, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

"This is so amazing! Oh my, she's got a fire sword! He's got an elemental staff!" Ruby was going crazy about weapons again. I sighed, far too used to the girl's short attention span. Reaching out together, Yang and I pulled her back.

"Whoa there feisty pants, calm down," Yang instructed, reminding me of what I used to call Anna…

"Ruby, you need to calm down and pay attention to what's going on," I told her. "Let's not have a repeat of that dance…" Ruby and I shuddered in synch. The reminder seemed to accomplish my purpose, pulling Ruby back to reality.

"Sorry, I just like weapons. They're like people. But better…" she trailed off.

"You managed well enough with me," I told her with an encouraging smile. "What's the difference?"

"Other people think I'm weird, and they're mean…"

"Oh, whatever Ruby! You just need to break out of your shell, you know, try a little." Yang said, a slightly sad look crossing her face. "Anyway, my friends are here, gotta go, bye!" She raced off, leaving use confused in her wake.

Shellshocked, I asked, "Is her semblance sped as well?"

"No… it's fire. Remember I told you about it? When she gets angry, or really happy, or upset, or-"

"Or feels any kind of strong emotion?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, she basically catches fire, and everything around her is liable to go up as well…" Ruby looked slightly sad. "It took her a long time to control it. Kinda like…" she looked at me before cutting off. "But she's great. Really, really great," she finished lamely.

"Of course. Let's go Ruby."

On our way to the main entrance, I saw a short, white haired girl with a rapier shouting at the poor sap who threw up on the way here. He seemed to have fallen over her luggage.

As she looked up, the alabaster haired girl saw me and stopped mid-sentence. Worried by her gaze, I put a hand at Ruby's back, urging her to move quicker as I sped up.

* * *

"It is up to you to take the first step."

The words rang around the hall, driving an oppressive silence down upon the gathered students in their wake. Few of the people in the room seemed to have really _thought_ about what being a Hunter meant.

I followed Yang and Ruby as they slowly walked out of the room towards the Ballroom, which had been prepared as a temporary dormitory for the applicants. Weaving through the crowd, we claimed three bedrolls together and quickly changed into our sleepwear. Most of the girls in the area gave me rather scandalised looks, while Yang winked and Ruby simply giggled. She had been rather more surprised when she first saw how little I wore to bed.

Sitting together, we chattered about how we had been for the past year, what we thought of the Academy and speculated on team formations. All any of us had really found out was that teams were comprised of four people, and there seemed to be little logic as to how the teams were composed.

It was just coming fully dark when I heard a terribly familiar voice. "Elsa!"

I whirled around, snow forming in the air around me. "Anna?" I breathed fearfully. She couldn't be here could she? There was no way she got accepted into Beacon so quickly…

I had very little time to react before a red and green blur had resolved itself into my sister, standing before me with wide eyes. "Elsa, you're really here. I found you…" she whispered, seemingly awed. "I thought you'd be here but I didn't actually believe it."

"Anna! What are you doing here?" I asked, half angry, half scared. I barely noticed the stares we were getting, or the snow that continued to fall.

"I wanted to find you. I knew you were going to be a Huntress, and I got into the one year program at Clarion and-"

"But I left so you could be safe!" I cried, horrified. She had followed me? To one of the most dangerous professions there was? She was meant to be _safe_!

"_That's_ why you left?" she screamed at me. "Something stupid like _protecting me_?"

"Yes!" I roared back, a cold wind whipping through the room. "It was to keep you safe because I couldn't _control_ it!" I whipped my hand across, an icicle flying from it to bury itself in the wall. I stared, almost uncomprehending.

I ran. Out of the room and up all the stairs I could find, eventually coming out onto the roof. The cold breeze was soothing after the heat and fear, sweeping through my hair, raking the softest fingers across my skin. Shaking, I made my way to the corner of the roof and looked out. Spread out below me, the grounds stretched into the distance, beyond which stood the Emerald Forest, glimmering with a light touch of frost.

Sitting cross legged on the edge of the building I sang quietly, a small flurry of snow forming around me, wrapping me in a soft white cocoon. As the minutes passed and I continued to croon gently, the snow thickened, until I was sat in the eye of a small typhoon of white flakes. Reaching up, I undid the clips holding my hair to my head, allowing the long, thick alabaster braid to fall freely onto my shoulder. Sat quietly in the heart of my storm, I cried. I had tried. Tried so damn hard. I'd even succeeded for a while, but now Anna was here, with all the dangers that go with becoming a Huntress. And from being near me.

Slowly, I pushed my semblance down, reducing the blizzard to a gentle flurry. From behind, I heard a quiet sigh of disappointment. Looking around, I beheld the white haired girl from before, now wearing a pale blue night dress. "Why did you follow me?"

"I- You're interesting," she blurted, seemingly caught off guard. "I saw you running away and… then I saw the ice." She blushed.

I just stared, confused. Why would my semblance interest her? All it was really capable of was maiming and killing.

"It's beautiful." She muttered, still blushing.

I looked down. "No. It is dangerous to everyone around. The innocent should not be subjected to it."

"So is anything capable of inflicting harm. It is _how_ it is used that defines it."

The words were so heartfelt, my gaze was dragged back to her. The small girl stood, half turned away from me, staring out towards the forest. Standing up, I walked to her side. "Then maybe I should use them to thank you." Taking her hand, one on top of her palm, one holding it from below, I concentrated. It had never been easy, doing something so fine. My semblance lent itself more to creating large scale ice storms than this.

Pulling away I smiled before moving to the stairs. "Thank you," came a choked whisper.

"You're welcome," I informed her, somewhat torn. What kind of childhood had she had, to be so affected by a small gift? _Is this what Ruby thought about me?_ I wondered sadly. The first time she had given me a birthday present I had completely broken down. Shaking free of the memories ghosting through my mind, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Weiss Schnee."

I blinked. Would that make her the heiress to the Dust Company? It would explain a few things… and it would account for a bad childhood. The sort of pressure she must be under…

"I'm Elsa. Let's… try and be friends." The last word was a struggle. Letting people in still scared me. And now Anna was here.

Oh goddess. _Anna was here_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I have no idea what happened to this chapter. It kinda ran away with me, but I need to move on before I lose my inspiration, so I apologise for the messy chapter. I'll likely come back later and have another go at it.**

**Characters are probably quite OOC, but hey.**


	5. People

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own Frozen or RWBY.**

* * *

I walked slowly through the corridors, telling myself everything would be okay. It would all end well and I wouldn't hurt Anna this time. I just had to stay away from her. It wouldn't be that difficult. After all, I'd had plenty of practice.

From ahead I heard loud arguing. Curious as to who _else_ was having problems already, I approached, stopping just at the corner to listen.

"I don't care if you call me racist, it is irrelevant as your genetics have no bearing on this. You are simply a larcenous bastard and you will return my book." The words were angry and more than a little haughty. "If you do not, I will have to take this up with the relevant authorities."

"Yeah right, you racist arsehole. Just because I'm a faunus you think you can push me around?"

"No. I just prefer not to have my possessions stolen." The anger had become cold, with the disgust plain to hear. Hearing an angry growl I decided to just walk past and ignore it. It isn't like other peoples arguments are my business.

Stepping forwards to pass the corridor and go around, I flinched at the sound of a weapon being drawn. My natural reaction to the threatening sound was to grasp my own weapon, throwing up my other hand in some kind of hard-wired defensive gesture.

Unfortunately the shock, and lingering worry about my sister had worn my control thin. My semblance was drawn out in a great eruption of ice, coating the floor and rising up the walls around me. Ahead, a wall of ice tore forwards, forcing the two arguing boys apart, for fear of being impaled on the protruding icicles.

On the right was a tall, heavy looking blonde boy, obviously a faunus with hooves and antlers that reminded me of an elk or reindeer. The other person in the argument was a tall, attractive young man with dark red hair and sideburns. He had a broadsword at his side, while the blonde was carrying an axe with a huge, crescent shaped blade.

"Great," he spat, glaring at me. "The _ice freak_ is back." I tensed at his words. What gave him the right to speak to me like that? "Guess I shouldn't do anything now though. I don't like voyeurs." He grinned nastily and moved towards me. "Although if you want to get _involved-_"

I threw an icicle at the hand reaching out towards me, unreasonably angry. How dare he? _How dare he suggest that?_ Moving forward as he backed away I reached for White Lady, revelling in the feeling of release. I was just getting a grip on the weapon when a panicked voice shouted, "Stop!"

Looking around, irritated by the interruption, I saw the other arguing boy looking worried. "We… we shouldn't be fighting. The tutors would punish us harshly for it, I think." His voice was weak, but he sounded cultured, educated. "Besides, I expect that there will be sparring sessions for you to settle your scores." Obviously he preferred to mediate rather than engage in violence.

Glaring at the faunus, I moved away, trying to hide my confusion. Why was I feeling so angry? More importantly, why did I give in to the feeling? Pushing the questions aside for the moment, I stood by the auburn haired man, watching the faunus boy stalk away.

"Thank you," he said, turning to me. "I do not think I would have been okay if he had attacked me. I'm Hans, by the way."

I looked him over. On close inspection, I could see why he would be attractive. High cheekbones, green eyes, smooth hair and a fit body. He probably made women melt, begging to be near him.

"You're welcome." I started to walk back to the dormitory, intent on at least _trying_ to get some sleep.

* * *

Stood between a happily babbling girl with orange hair and a tall, red haired Amazonian, I waited for my current predicament to be explained. Watching Ozpin approach, I didn't have long to wait.

After a brief explanation of our objectives, Ozpin began firing applicants into the Emerald Forest. As I waited my turn to descend into the arboreal wonder, I gauged my fellow applicants. Most looked competent, if a little worried. The major exception was a blonde boy who looked absolutely terrified, rambling about not having a landing strategy.

Honestly. How did this people get into Beacon in the first place?

Looking up as the orange haired girl to my left squealed in delight, I realised it was my turn to be launched into the air. Widening my stance a little, I delved into my semblance, immersing myself in it and allowing the cool feeling to saturate me from the middle of my chest to the tips of my fingers.

Without warning, I was rocketing through the air, rising steadily higher. Reaching the zenith of my arc, I looked reached forwards, pushing out with my power. Ahead and slightly below me, a long track of ice began to form, supports shooting to the ground to hold it up. I maintained the power as I formed a track to take me gently into the trees.

Jumping softly to the ground I smiled. It was rare that I was far enough from people to _really_ use my power. Logically, I knew that I could control it but… emotionally, I was terrified. The last time I really let loose near someone-

I realised I was hyperventilating, adrenaline coursing through my system and leaving me trembling. Forcefully slowing my breathing, I pushed the panic down, away from the surface. Trying to shake off the memories, I took in my surroundings, berating myself a little for not paying attention.

Stood with my back to a huge deciduous tree, I could see a small clearing ahead, so I moved towards it. I expected others were likely to search out such places to find a partner and I would need to find someone before I reached the ruins.

A quick look around revealed nothing of real interest, just a few rocks and a patch of open grass. Crossing the clearing in the direction of the sun, I sighed. Guess I wouldn't be so lucky as to run into someone after just a few seconds.

As I reached the edge of the clearing, I heard someone shout my name. "Elsa!" The few seconds it took me to place the voice were my downfall. My eyes met a relieved teal pair under a fringe of soft red hair.

"Anna," I breathed. "Here? You're here? Near me?" My breathing sped up again, tearing at my throat. "No, you were supposed to be away. Safe. Safe from me. Not again. Not again, not again not-"

Arms. Arms like heated iron bands wrapped around me, equal parts comforting and terrifying. "Elsa, please. Calm down, you're making everything icy!" The words came from a seemingly infinite distance, over icy fields and slowly crawling glaciers. The words were chilled by the distance, but they still held a warmth, like the last gasp of summer.

The warm, safe feeling washed over me, melting the panic from my mind. "Elsa, you're okay. You're okay, I've got you." Her arms tightened as she crooned, "You don't have to be scared anymore."

My face was resting in the crook of her neck, pressed into the soft, reassuringly warm flesh. Ever so slowly, I came back to reality. "Anna?"

"I'm here. I'm here Elsa, you're not running away this time." Anna's words were soft, and I let them fill my mind, let them soothe away the last of the fear. Her voice was wonderful. How could I ever have been scared to be near her?

Opening my yes, I saw ice. Thick sheets of it, shrouding the trees, sending fractals of light spinning over the ground as the dappled light passed through. Enormous, terribly sharp icicles radiated from where I stood, impaling almost everything around. Almost.

While the trees, bushes and even rocks had been run through with glacial lances, Anna stood untouched, her arms still around me. She stood, like the tree stands, even in the harshest of winters. There was snow on her clothes and clinging to her braids, her cheeks flushed with the sudden cold. Yet still she stood, holding me, as if she could shield me from the whole world.

Everything around me had suffered, except for Anna. I had learned that my semblance seemed to respond to my instincts. To my deepest, most basic instincts. And now, it was as if… as if they _refused_ to hurt her.

"I won't. Not again. _Never_ again." Tentatively, I slipped my arms around her, pulling myself more tightly against her, pressing my face into her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long for such a small update. My inspiration is somewhat… sporadic at the moment, so it's kind of a miracle that you got this much. Not entirely sure what's coming next chapter, but I think I'll be exploring Elsa's instability a little further. Not sure exactly where I'll take that, but if you've ready anything else I've written, you can probably guess. 'Til the next one.**


	6. Arbor

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own Frozen or RWBY.**

* * *

"Come on Elsa. We're going to need to move." Soft words washed over me like gentle waves, slowly percolating through my mind. "Elsa?" My name was accompanied by a gentle hand, carding through my fringe.

"I don't want to Anna," I told her quietly. "It's warm."

A sigh. "We need to finish this. When we do, we can relax. We can stay warm for as long as you want."

Hugging Anna's waist tighter, I looked up. Realising what was going on, I jumped to my feet, jerking away. "Y-yeah. You're right. We need to go." Rushing, I moved away, deeper into the forest. I heard Anna sigh again, footsteps soon following.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I griped as Anna and I ran through the forest. We had stumbled onto the lair of a King Taijitu, and it had taken a major dislike to our intrusion.

"I'm really sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to pick up something like this!" Anna shouted back, not sounding very apologetic at all.

"Just keep run-"

I ran into what felt like a moving tree, and was knocked across the ground. Anna shouted something unintelligible as I hit the ground, but it sounded vicious and seemed to be aimed at whatever I had hit.

"Uh, hi there. Do either of you know how to deal with an Ursa?" looking up, I saw the tall, auburn haired young man from yesterday. Wasn't his name Hans or something like that?

I scrambled to my feet, making sure my hair was still out of the way, the long white braid coiled at the back of my head. Looking down, I saw the reindeer faunus who had been arguing with Hans. Obviously, he was the one I collided with.

"What do you mean, 'deal with an Ursa?'," Anna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, we're sort of being chased, and I think it's about to catch up. Why were you running, by the way?"

"King Taijitu."

"Oh," Hans grumbled. "We're probably going to die aren't we?"

I felt myself growl slightly, drawing the attention of the others. "No." The single word seemed to reassure Anna somehow, a fact that made me disproportionately happy.

"So what do we do?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Fight!" The faunus boy shouted.

"He's got a point," I conceded. "We're here to become Hunters after all. We'll have to face it eventually."

My three companions considered for a moment, but were not given time to decide. With a roar and twin hisses, an Ursa Major and King Taijitu rushed into the clearing, tearing through the trees.

On instinct, we scattered, Hans and the faunus springing in one direction, while Anna and I jumped away from them, slightly towards the Ursa. While still in the air, Anna withdrew a pair of axes, holding them by the blades as they morphed into mini Uzis. Yelling, she opened fire on the great beast, peppering it with green tracers.

Realising I had been staring, I quickly drew out White Lady, bringing the barrel to bear upon the Ursa, the report of my shot echoing around, even over the roars of the ursine monster.

Unfortunately for us, the Grimm was little affected by the firearms, shrugging off Anna's smaller rounds as though they were raindrops. Even my own, large calibre shot simply made it growl with greater vehemence.

With little other choice, I converted White Lady to her full scythe form, using the recoil from firing the rifle to speed me towards the Ursa. It was a technique that I'd developed to counter Ruby's semblance, allowing me much greater acceleration. Unfortunately, Ruby had adapted it herself, making her near enough untouchable.

Rushing forwards, I swiped at the beast, aiming to decapitate it, but the swing missed, simply tearing its shoulder as it charged. I slashed at it again, leaving deep gouges on the black shoulders, viscous blood soaking the matted fur.

Again and again I attacked, moving in tandem with Anna. We slid in and out of range, never landing a killing stroke, nor even a crippling wound. If I was honest with myself, I didn't want to. This was… _fun_.

I was laughing, a wild, chilling sound, streaked through with emotion, even to my ears. It was chilling, yet it reassured me in some way. As if my own voice was trying to tell me that it would be okay.

So lost, was I, in the pleasure of my first real taste of combat, that I was unaware of my own body. A particularly close encounter with the Ursas claws tore out the pin holding my hair in place, releasing the long braid to sweep out behind me, loose locks whipping about my face.

Pausing for a moment I looked around, seeing Anna charge forwards, only to be knocked back by a vicious paw swipe.

Blood blossomed from Anna's shoulder, splashing to the ground, dyeing the leaves.

All I could see was red. I didn't remember moving, but I was in front of the beast, hurling icicles at it. My only thought was to hurt the thing that had hurt Anna. I scarcely understood my reaction, but it didn't stop me.

I delved deep, so very deep into my semblance, giving myself over to the feeling of cold, spreading through my veins, electrifying me. Every movement spread more ice, more spears of frigid death. I made no moves to control it, simply let it go, allowed it freedom, like I hadn't allowed in years. Not since…

"ANNA!" I screamed, remembering why I felt such anger in the first place. Seeing her pushing herself up, smiling, I felt relief for a few scant moments. Quickly though, the rage returned. The culprit of Anna's pain was still alive. I moved my eyes to the Ursa, breaking out of the ice that held its legs, shattering the impaling icicles, like needles to its immense body.

As it began to move forwards though, the trees around became odd. They twisted, seeming to grow fast enough to see. Great branches and thick roots reached out clawed hands for the Ursa, grasping at it, tearing it down, holding it with its neck pushed out, as though for the headsman.

Dimly, I saw the irony of Ruby's name for us as I walked forwards, moving White Lady behind me. I had to wonder, could a Grimm know fear? Could it contemplate its own onrushing end?

Twirling my scythe around me, I set aside the thoughts. What did it matter? They were just monsters, they needed to be put down. For the safety of people like Anna. With a final flourish, I brought the great blade over my head and down, severing the Grimm's spine and removing everything above its great, powerful shoulders.

As it went limp, the trees began to recede, tearing apart the corpse and dragging the lumps of offal with them, down into the ground. I looked up, seeking Anna. I found her, sat up, supported by a large tree root, looking utterly confused.

"Elsa? What's going on?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter is here. Unfortunately, my original outline doesn't extend much further than this, so a new update may take a long time. Or it may be soon, who can say. I struggled trying to decide Anna's weapons though. Not sure that they feel right even now, but it was the best I could come up with at the time. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Anyway, any reviews are much appreciated.**

**And if anyone can come up with a team name from AEHK that fits with the RWBY style, I'd love to hear it. Seriously, trying to come up with stuff like that is painfully difficult.**


	7. Colours

**Disclaimer: Macdutton owns neither RWBY nor Frozen. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Disney respectively.**

* * *

"Is this… a semblance?"

I looked into her eyes, the teal rings flecked with darker, forest green shards I'd never seen before. "I… I guess so," I fielded, honestly unsure. I didn't know all that much about how a semblance developed, since I had my own for as long as I could remember. "You made the trees hold it, right?" Anna nodded. "Then… I can't think what else it might be." I sighed and went to sit on the floor, only for a great root to rise up from beneath me, like the one Anna sat upon.

"The ground's cold," she told me, by way of explanation.

I stared. "You can control it?"

"I… Yeah, I guess. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

I looked away, an ache settling in my chest. "I don't know. Surely one _should_ be able to control their semblance." Even to my own ears, the words sounded bitter.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

I looked back up to find Anna knelt in front of me, concerned eyes on my face. The worry that coloured her gaze rooted me to the spot, binding me more tightly than even the trees had held the Ursa. "I- I- You don't… I couldn't…" I trailed off, my head sinking as I drew my knees up, hiding from that disablingly compassionate gaze.

"Elsa," the word was soft, pleading. "Tell me what happened."

After what felt like an age of indecision, I opened my mouth to speak. Before a single sound left it, we heard a great hissing, accompanied by the yells of male voices.

"Those… those boys need our help." I said, trying to divert attention.

Anna didn't look happy, but she agreed with me. "Yeah. We'll finish this later Elsa." She stood, drawing out her axes.

* * *

We reached the clearing to find Hans and the faunus boy being chased around by the King Taijitu we had originally encountered. Sharing a quick look, Anna and I jumped into the fray.

I ran at the dark half, blocking its lunge with White Lady before I threw myself forward, attempting to bifurcate its head. My strike was dodged as the black half swept away, only to lunge again at the faunus. Working together, we hemmed in the swaying, striking beast, gaining no ground, but neither were we struck.

For several minutes, we moved, all four of us, darting in and out of range, working in synchrony to keep the serpentine creature at bay. Such good fortune couldn't last, however. On one strike, Anna overextended and was struck, the lunging beast knocking her to the ground.

Dimly, I heard a scream of utter rage, the noise of a wounded animal. My hands were numb and I felt White Lady fall to the floor, frost coating the ground where the scythe impacted. "Anna," I whispered, my throat raw. "Anna…"

Raising my hands, I willed my ice to grasp the snake, crystalline shards piercing into its scaly hide. "Anna… You hurt… You hurt… ANNA!" I screamed her name, losing what little calm and control I'd managed to regain. Dozens of icicles speared through the Grimm, impaling its eyes, mouth, throat and all along the length of its body.

"Not enough. Not enough, not enough!" I couldn't understand what was going on. "YOU HURT HER!" The ice was spreading, becoming a blizzard. Frigid winds shredded at all of us. Flurries of snow whipped around, coating everything in sight. The air temperature dropped rapidly, the cold becoming severe enough to burn.

"ANNA!" I screamed, hurling icicles as fast and hard as I could. "She's- again…" My thoughts were scattered, my words broken and fractured. All I could do to hold on was to hurt. To revel in the frozen fractals, spiralling through my soul. It was an uncontrolled winter I had brought to the forest, but it wasn't that I couldn't control it. The wind and sky obeyed me as though we were one. I was simply beyond reason, beyond any control myself.

Delving deeper and deeper, I rained ice and death upon the Taijitu, revelling in the heady sense of freedom.

The arms. The constricting, burning, infinitely reassuring arms were there again. They bound me in place, calming the storm and bringing me back to earth.

Tears streamed down my face as I realised. She was _okay_. She had to be, to hold me like this. "Anna," I sobbed, collapsing into the embrace, all strength torn from me. "Anna!"

"It's okay. You just need to calm down. I'm fine. Please, stay with me. We'll get through this together Elsa." The words were a soft summer breeze, laden with warmth and love. They were the rustling of leaves, the dappled light filtering in gentle, golden bars to a bed of soft grass.

Awareness returned slowly. I came back to true consciousness wrapped in warmth, indescribably relieved and happy. Looking up, I saw her eyes. I know I've seen them before, but _those eyes_. Like my own teal sky, with emerald stars they scorched my heart, forcing half forgotten feelings upon me. Closing my own, I pulled myself to her, desperate to get closer to the heat. To _Anna_.

I could feel a soft hand stroking my hair, starting near my hairline and moving back towards where it was… bound into a…

Of all the things to really break me out of my little slice of heaven, it was my hair. It had come loose from the tight bun I usually kept it in for the sake of convenience, and flowed freely down over the front of my left shoulder.

"Elsa? Are you with us now?" Anna asked, as I opened my eyes.

"Yes, I…" I paused, but resumed stronger. "I'm fine." Moving a little shakily, I stood, glancing around. "We should complete our task."

Anna looked worried but nodded and began to move. I simply fell into step beside her, hanging back a step to make sure I could keep her in view. _'Nobody is going to hurt you again,'_ I thought.

* * *

"Anna Aren, Elsa Aren, Hans Westerguard and Kristoff Bjorgman. You retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team AEHK, led by Anna Aren." Professor Ozpin, the most renowned hunter of the last century, stared at the four of us for a few moments, focussing so intently he almost looked awake. His gaze homed in upon Anna and I, while a slight smirk graced his face. "I will be watching your… growth," he stated calmly, not shifting his focus from my sister and I until he began to announce Ruby's team.

A few minutes later, all the teams had been announced, he said, seemingly to himself, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." The words were said with his attention on Ruby and myself, drifting slightly to focus on our teams.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is really frickin' pissing me off. It's not what I want it to be but I can't get it the way it should be. A question though. Can anybody turn the initials of their names into a team name that fits with the RWBY conventions? If you can, you get a metaphorical cookie.**

**I feel a rewrite coming on soon.**


	8. Apologise

**Disclaimer: Macdutton does not own RWBY or Frozen. They belong to Roosterteeth and Disney respectively.**

* * *

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for cla-ah- class," Anna yawned, her hair a mess of matted red. I sighed as I looked over at her.

"Classes started five minutes ago." Anna looked up at me, plainly not awake enough to understand what I was saying.

"Hmm?"

"Classes. They started five minutes ago. We're already late."

"Oh. Well that's…" She blinked. "Frick!" Her yell brought the two boys sleeping on the other side of the room awake.

"Wah!?" Kristoff shouted as he dived out of bed. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, my face falling into my hands. "For the third time. We. Are. _Late_. For class. As in, it's _already started_. Try waking up, reindeer boy."

"Shut it Ice Queen," he grumbled from his position on the floor. Ice Queen. I actually… kind of liked it.

"Eugh. I need a shower," Hans groaned, extracting himself from the covers. "If we're already late it doesn't matter about us being later, right?" I looked to Anna, she had the final say. Besides, she was our leader.

She smiled. "Yeah. It's not like it makes much difference now." She looked at me. "We can go in the bathroom first Elsa. Might as well save time." The words sounded innocent and sensible enough, but I thought I could see a faint blush colour her cheeks.

Doing my best to keep my own face clear, I nodded, moving towards the bathroom. As I turned back to look at Anna, I thought I saw Hans wink at me. Kristoff didn't appear to react at all. The Neanderthal had fallen asleep again.

* * *

"You four, why are you late? Are you aware you're late? Being late is a terrible habit to get into, I suggest you avoid further such occurrences, unless you wish to fail in your duties as Hunters and Huntresses." The diatribe was delivered with such speed that we could only stare blankly for a few seconds as we caught up.

"Um. Yeah, sorry about that. We, errm, won't do it again?" Anna mumbled in apology. The teachers bland look made plain that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Good, good, now sit down, you've already interrupted my class enough."

Two hours later, we were released from the absurdly fast paced class that Professor Oobleck taught. Kristoff had been complaining almost the entire time and Hans was obviously tired of it. "Finally! I thought that crappy history bollocks would never end! Because that was-"

Anna groaned. "Just pack it in already Kristoff. We've heard all this. Multiple times."

"Shut it tree freak."

Quickly, I was moving forwards, raising my left hand and exerting my will, summoning blades of ice to force him against the wall. The points of icicles pressing into his throat, abdomen and shoulders, I leaned forward and whispered, "Apologise."

Gulping, he tried bravado, to bluff his way out of the situation. "F-fuck off, ice bitch." All I could do was smirk as I pressed the icicle against his left shoulder harder, rewarding me with a pained grunt.

"Apologise to Anna."

From behind me I heard Anna mumble in shock, "E-Elsa. It doesn't mat-"

"He insulted you."

"But, Elsa! He's just-"

"Just let me go you psycho freak! And your freak of a sister can go fuck herself too!" Kristoff shouted at me, straining against his bonds. Without even a glance I flicked my hand, slamming the icicle through his left shoulder and into the stone wall.

At his words even Anna glowered, obviously not impressed. She sighed soon afterwards, saying, "Elsa, he may be a bastard but you can't just stab him."

Nodding, feeling the smile spreading across my face I pushed down my power, allowing the ice to recede. Still smiling I moved to stand by Anna, positioning myself as close as I thought she would allow. To my utter delight, causing my smile to widen, Anna shuffled slightly closer and took my hand, entwining our fingers and squeezing.

"Thank you," she murmured to me before turning her attention back to Kristoff, his shoulder being staunched by Hans, who didn't look particularly impressed with his partner. "We need to get to our next class. I expect you two to catch up, okay?"

"Of course, leader," Hans replied before Kristoff could open his mouth, putting a heavy emphasis on Anna's title.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you have… something. I don't even know anymore, but reviews are appreciated.**

**This will likely be put on hold until I can work out how to make the scenes I want to write make sense.**


End file.
